vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Lonely Flight
[[Archivo:Lonely_Flight_Miriam.jpg|thumb|273px|Lonely Flight Ilustrado por Roiahku]]Lonely Flight (Vuelo solitario) es una Canción Original de Vocaloid. Intérprete: Miriam Música y Letra: Puffhin Mix: Logan Ilustración y PV: Roiahku *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra *Inglés sacado de: Vocaloid Wikia *Traducción por: Alyss Inglés= Tiny shooting star. Do you ever get lonely flying so far? Do you remember why you glow? Are you lost or just don't know where to go? Tiny shooting star. If you ever lose sight of who you are. Just reach behind and give a tug. On the strings that tie you home. So you'll always know On this quiet night A lonely flight isn't as lonely as it seems. When you have memories. Lighting up all your dreams. And thought you're far away You'll never stray Knowing no matter where you go. Every step made is a step closer home Tiny firefly Do you ever think of the time going by? Do you remember why you glow? Why do you keep on going though you'll never know? Tiny firefly If you ever lose hope when you fly Just reach behind and give a tug. On the strings that tie you home. So you'll always know On this quiet night A lonely flight isn't as lonely as it seems. When you have memories. Lighting up all your dreams And though you're far away You'll never stray And though you're far away You'll never stray Knowing no matter where you go. Every step made is a step closer home Again One step closer to home. Again One step closer to home. |-| Español= Pequeña estrella fugaz. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido sola al volar tan lejos? ¿Recuerdas por qué brillas? ¿Estás perdida o simplemente no sabes a dónde ir? Pequeña estrella fugaz. Si no sabes dónde estás. Llega a atrás y tira de las cadenas que te llevarán a casa. Así siempre estarás en esta noche tranquila. Un vuelo no es tan solitario como parece. Cuando tienes recuerdos. Iluminación de todos sus sueños. Y pensabas que estás lejos Nunca te vas No importa saber a donde vaya . Cada paso que se da es un paso más cerca de casa Pequeña luciérnaga ¿Piensas que el tiempo pasa? ¿Recuerdas por qué brillas ? ¿Por qué sigues adelante aunque no sabrás si avanzas? Pequeña luciérnaga Alguna vez pierde la esperanza al volar. Si no sabes dónde estás. Llega a atrás y tira de las cadenas que te llevarán a casa. Así siempre estarás en esta noche tranquila. Un vuelo no es tan solitario como parece. Cuando tienes recuerdos. Iluminación de todos sus sueños. Y pensabas que estás lejos Nunca te vas Saber no importa a donde vaya . Y aunque estés lejos Nunca te vas No importa saber a donde vaya . Cada paso se acerca más a casa de nuevo Un paso más cerca de casa . de nuevo Un paso más cerca de casa . |-| Curiosidades *Esta canción ha sido uno de las demos del Vocaloid Oliver . Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales